


Mother’s Best Friend

by AllHailQOS



Category: NXT
Genre: F/F, Secret Relationship, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHailQOS/pseuds/AllHailQOS
Relationships: Shayna Baszler/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Mother’s Best Friend

Your eyes snap open as the sound of the front door slamming and Shayna, your girlfriend and mother’s best friend, grumbling (probably thinking in her head that if your mom woke you up, Shayna would fight her) travels up the stairs. Groaning as you stretch out, you roll over and face the door as footsteps fall on the stairs. 

The bedroom door opens and Shayna’s eyes instantly meet yours. A smile breaks out on her face as she walks into the room and shuts the door behind her, locking it. She shrugs off her jacket and kicks off her shoes as she makes her way into the room. 

“Hi baby.” She murmurs as she climbs on to the bed and wraps her arms around your frame. 

You sigh in content as you nuzzle your face into her shirt. “Hey.”

She presses a kiss to your forehead and rubs your back as the sound of footsteps hitting the stairs makes you freeze in her arms. 

“What will happen when she finds out? What’s she gonna do when she finds out that her best friend of six years is sleeping with her daughter?” You murmur, looking up at her. 

She stares at you and caresses your cheek with her left hand, making you relax instantly. “(Y/N), baby, stop worrying about what she’s going to do when she finds out. That time will come and I’ll handle it. No matter how she reacts, we’ll have people on our side.” 

A knock on the door causes you to freeze once again and your eyes dart to the bathroom, gauging the distance from it to the bed in case you needed to hide in it. 

“Who is it?” Shayna’s voice was low, dangerous almost. 

“Relax, it’s just me.” Mia’s voice travels through the door and you sigh, visibly relaxing. 

“Come in.”

————

“I don’t want to go back to my room, I can never sleep without you. I always end up tossing and turning. All night.” You murmur as you sit up, running a hand through your (h/l)(h/c) hair and turns your body towards her slightly. 

She has long since changed out of her blue jeans and a white t-shirt to a sports bra and a pair of boxers. “You can just wait until she falls asleep and then you can just come back in here.”

You shake your head and sigh softly. “I don’t want to chance it baby, you know how she likes to stream at night.” 

She sits up and props herself up on her elbow, resting her left hand on your lower back. “Do you want to stop? Our relationship, I mean.”

“What?” You ask, surprised that she even suggested that. “Go, no! I would never want to stop our relationship. I. . .” You trail off, taking a deep breath. “ I think I’m in love with you, Shayna. Stopping our relationship would be like someone ripping my heart out and then telling me to keep living.”

She sucks in a deep breath and stares at you, slightly shocked. “You love me?” 

A chuckle escapes your lips as you nod, reaching up to caress her cheek. “Yes, Shayna. I love you.”

She leans in and presses a kiss to your lips. “I love you too, (Y/N).”

A knock on the door causes you to freeze at stare at her. She puts a finger to her lips. “Who is it?” 

“It’s me.” Jessamyn’s voice floats through the door. 

You lay down and pretend to be asleep, laying your head on Shayna’s, who moved to lean against the headboard, lap. “Come in.” She replies. 

The door opens and the tall blonde steps through, shutting it behind her. Noticing her daughter sleeping, she smiles softly. “I was actually coming to ask if you’d seen her.” 

“Yeah, She wasn’t feeling well and she likes to cuddle when she’s sick. And you know damn well that I can’t say no to her.” She shifts her lower body slightly, motioning for the blonde to sit. 

“She seemed fine when we talked to her on the phone last night.” 

Shayna shrugs. “You’re right, she was. But she texted me when we were on the road, asking if she could sleep in here. Apparently she loves my scent when she’s sick. Do you remember when we were on the road in UFC, we came home and couldn’t find her, turns out she was in here the whole time.” 

Jessamyn nods, running a hand through her hair. “Yeah, that sucked. I hated leaving when she was sick.”

———

“Do you have to go? I really don’t want you to.” You ask, your voice in a whisper as you walk up and hug Shayna from behind, resting your head on her shoulder. 

Shayna nods sadly as she turns around in your arms and rests her hands directly below your butt. “Yeah, I have to go, Princess. I’ll be back before you know it.”

A sigh falls from your lips. “You’re probably gonna think I’m clingy as shit for saying this but that’s still going to be way too long.”

“You’re not clingy baby.” She presses a kiss to your forehead and groans as a car horn sounds. “I’ve got to go.” 

You nod and pulls out of her arms. “Leave a shirt and a pair of boxers for me to sleep in. I’m going to shower so that I don’t have to be around while you leave. You know I hate it.”

“Okay, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

You walk out of Shayna’s room, walk down the hall and go into your room. Stripping out of your clothes, you throw them in the hamper and walk into the en-suite bathroom.

___________

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Mia asks as the two of you exit the car and walk up the parking lot of the tattoo parlor. 

“Yes, Mia, I’m sure. And even if I wasn’t, I already booked the appointment.” You reply as you clutch your sketchbook to your chest and walk into the building. 

“When your mother reacts badly to what you’re going to incorporate into your tattoo, don’t come crying to me.”

You roll your eyes and walk up to the desk. “I have an appointment with Brittany.” 

The young girl, with dyed light blue hair and snake bites, looks up and nods. “I’m Brittany. I’ll be doing your tattoo.” She says as she stands up and leans over the desk. “I understand that you want a shoulder piece today?”

You nod and set your sketchbook on the desk, flipping to the page where your tattoo design is. The design is simple, yet intricate, subtle, yet extravagant. It consists of three black and gold roses, a set of four playing cards that were all half-burnt except the Queen of Spades one and the last detail that was interwoven into it was Shayna’s name. 

“Damn, that’s an awesome piece. You draw it yourself?” 

A chuckle falls from your lips as you nod. “Yeah, I did.”

She gets it stenciled and takes both of you back to the back room where she instructs you to take off your shirt and sit in the chair. “I noticed that you have a name interwoven in the design. Is that your girlfriend?” 

“Yeah, the burnt cards represent the three of the four horsewomen of the UFC, she is represented by the one that’s not burnt. And the black and gold roses represent the brand she wrestles on.”

_____

A hiss falls from your lips as you gently run a rag over your tattooed skin that you have had for about a week now.

“You alright there, Princess?” Shayna’s voice breaks the silence that had fallen over the bathroom, save for the sound of the shower running, causing you to jump slightly and yank the shower curtain back just enough for you to peek your head out. “Can I join you?” She asks in a soft murmur as she pulls her shirt off, letting it fall to the floor. 

You nod. “Yeah, I’m fine. Actually, I have a surprise for you. You hate surprises, I know but you’ll love this one.”

Her eyebrows raise, telling you to explain. “Princess, what did you do? Did you get a tattoo? A piercing?”

“Get in here and you’ll see.” You reply, shutting the curtain. 

A soft growl echos across the walls as you hear her jeans, boxers, and sports bra hit the floor. A smile graces your features as the curtain gets pulled back and she steps in, shutting it behind her. Her arms snake around your waist, pulling your body into hers. 

A gasp falls from her lips as she catches sight of your tattoo. She spins you around, as you were facing the shower spray, to stare at your shoulder. “(Y/N), you got a tattoo? What’s your mother going to say when she finds out?” 

A chuckle falls from your lips as you wrap your arms around her shoulders. “I’m more worried about what she’s going to do when she finds out who’s name I got added to it.”

Confusion flashes across her face as she stares at it. “Who’s name did you get interwoven into it?”

“Your name,” You reply, causing her to look at you. “although you can’t really see it unless you're actively looking for it.” 

“You got my name tattooed on you?” She asks, her voice sounds slightly shocked. 

You nod. “Of course, every single piece of it points to you.”

She moves her hands down to the tops of your thighs and lifts you up like you weigh nothing. A soft squeal escapes your lips as you immediately wrapping your legs around her waist. 

A shiver runs down your spine as you feel her beginning to suck on the skin where your shoulder and neck meet and as you feel the now cold water hit your back. “Shayna, baby, we really should get out. The water is cold.”

She nods and turns off the water before pulling the curtain back and stepping out of the shower. “You want to get dressed? Or do you just want into my room? Our room?”

“Our room.” 

“Okay princess.” She wraps a towel around her waist and wraps one around you, not worrying about her top half due to the fact that you were covering it. 

Opening the bathroom door, she walks across the hall and goes into her room, kicking the door shut behind her before locking the handle. She sets you on the end of the bed before dropping her towel and walking over to her dresser. “Do you want to sleep in one of my t-shirts and and a pair of boxers or a pair of boxers and a sports bra?” 

You don’t answer instead you stand up, drop your towel and walk over to her pressing your front to her back. “Or we could sleep naked.” 

She knew what you were suggesting and turns around, staring at you. “Are you sure?” 

You nod. “Yes, I’m sure. I know I said that I wanted to wait but I don’t want to wait anymore.” You say, reaching up to caress her face. “I want you to. . .”

A knock on the door causes you to freeze instantly as Shayna throws on a sports bra and boxers before instructing you to do the same and walking towards the door. You do as you were told as she opens the door to reveal your mother. 

“Tell me the truth right fucking now!” She snarled, pushing her way into Shayna’s room. 

“Well hello to you too, Jess.” Shayna jokes as she shuts the door. “What are you talking about?” 

A sarcastic laugh falls from her lips as she looks between Shayna and you. “You both really must think that I don’t pay attention to my surroundings. That I don’t know what’s going on around me.” 

Your eyes widen slightly as you sit back down on the end of Shayna’s bed. She knows. You think. “Mom, do you think that something is going on between Shayna and I?”

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.” 

“Well,” You start to say but cut yourself off when you see Shanya’s eyes narrow and her hand move up slightly. 

“It’s true. Something is going on between her and I. Has been for almost two years now.” Shayna speaks up, surprising you with the admission. 

Your mother whirls around to stare at her best friend, eyes narrowing slightly. “I’m sorry. What did you say, almost two years?” 

Shayna takes a step closer to Jessamyn and you could tell that she was seconds away from snapping. “That’s right.” Her voice was low and dangerous. 

You jump off the bed and slide in between your mother and your girlfriend, putting your hands on their chests. “Guys, don’t fight.” Staring at your mother, you sigh softly. “Look, I know this isn’t what you had envisioned for me but Shayna makes me happy.”


End file.
